Inuyasha meets Fake
by SevenDeadlySins45248
Summary: When Kagome goes back to her time, then on vacation, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, Sango and Miroku follow and end up in New York where they meet Dee Laytner, Ryo McLain, J.J. and Berkley Rose, have fun Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

"Give me my pillow you dummy!"

"It's mine and you know it, little brat!"

"Is not! I live here, so this one is mine! Yours is already set up on the couch!" The small mixed boy pointed toward the couch toward a pillow and sheet already set up. The boy, Bikky, smiled triumphantly and started to take the pillow back to his room, when the older man, a detective named Dee Laytner picked him up by his hoodie sweatshirt and pulled the pillow away from him.

"It's mine!" He dropped Bikky back to the floor, which was a mistake unto itself, the little boy glared up at Dee and kicked him in the shins.

"Dummy…" he muttered.

"Why you little—" Dee went after him again.

Over by the stairs in the apartment building, Randy "Ryo" McLain and a young girl named Carol, stood at the top of the staircase, exchanged looks, and sighed, Ryo took a step forward, "Shall we Carol?"

She looked up at him, then toward the apartment, "If we must." The two went toward Ryo's apartment, took a breath and walked in, ready for a fight.

Over in Japan, and five hundred years in the past, another fight was happening, this one was between a half-demon, Inuyasha, a teenage school girl, Kagome, a monk, Miroku, a demon slayer, Sango, and a tiny fox spirit, Shippo (His tiny itsy bitsy little paws are so cute!). Inuyasha stamped his foot, "You are not leaving! You don't have school, there is no reason you should!"

"I want to spend time with my friends, Inuyasha!"

"We're your friends, stay cuz…." He looked around then picked Shippo up by the scruff, "Shippo wants you to stay"

"Leave me outta this." The kitsune growled, trying to get away.

"Inuyasha, why must you always bring Shippo into your little fights?" Miroku asked with a sigh

"Yeah, he has nothing to do with this." Sango agreed, taking Shippo from Inuyasha.

As the three were talking, Kagome slipped into the well and disappeared.

As well as Kagome disappearing, three figures appeared not to far away, one really tall with long silvery hair, another was shorter with longish black hair with a bit pulled of the side, and the other was just plain short, no hair, green skin, staff of heads in his three fingered hand. They watched as Inuyasha jumped into the well, Sango tried to grab Inuyasha before he went in, Miroku rubbed her butt and tripped in after her, Kirara was trying to pull them all back out and Shippo was on her head when she fell. The taller figure smirked, _now little brother, I will kill you, cornered in a well._ He and the other two followed into the well right behind the others, the time stream closing up behind them.

500 years later

The eight of them appeared in the modern times all piled up in the dark of a dried up well, Inuyasha pushed the others off of him only to notice Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken right there beside him, Sesshoumaru lept up and growled ready to attack, but Inuyasha stopped him, "We aren't in our own time Sesshoumaru, if you kill me here what makes you think I'll be dead in the past?" It's a bluff, but he wants to find Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stopped and started to cough and gasp for air, jumping out of the well, which just made it worse, the smell of humans was overwhelming here, where the hell were they? He ripped a piece of his Kimono off and held it over his nose, looking around curiously.

Back in New York and three days later, Ryo was trying to pry away from Dee and Berkley who had started up another one of their arguments, he looked toward the television just in time to notice breaking news in Japan on the World news, "Shut up for a second you two!" He snapped, turning the T.V. up, J.J. came over curiously.

"—was found alive and healthy…In other news eight strangely dressed people have appeared in Japan, apparently looking for someone, authorities have tried to get them to the station multiple times but have later been found with a strange poison in the cuts on their skin. People have mentioned that the eight look like people from an anime they'd seen, Akito Murisaki reports from Japan, Akito?"

"….Yes, Hello Marie, apparently the strangely dressed people are headed to an anime convention, dressed as characters, I talked with an excited fan of the anime who said, and I quote, 'They were dressed as Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, Inuyasha, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, they pulled off the look so well, the guy dressed as Sesshoumaru even had face paint for his cheeks!' end quote, so we have authorites doing research on the anime so they know what to look for exactly…" Ryo turned down the television and looked at the other three wide eyed, they looked back at him with the same looks on their faces, pale, "Holy shit! Look someone took pictures! That's not someone dressed up as them…" Dee pointed toward the T.V. where it Showed a picture of all of them walking in their little groups, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have made a truce until they were back in the feudal era.

"………How are made up characters wandering the streets?"

The others shrugged, and listened at another news report, "Marie Teriante here, we just caught word that they are on an anime convention boat heading for New York!"


	2. here they are!

J.J.'s strange blue eyes were wide and confused, "But if that's…then how did…that means…Holy shit!" His eyes went a bit wider, "Does that mean that, the anime/manga is an actual story about actual people?"

Ryo looked thoughtful, "But that isn't possible, the story that these peo-uh-creatures lived five hundred years ago, give or take a few years…"

Dee watched Ryo('s butt) as he stood up to get a manga from his bag, he tossed it to Berkley who searched through it and smiled, "Got it! The girl in this book, Kagome, gets to and from they're time by a well…um…the Bone eater's well, it's behind her house in Japan…"

Dee snapped out of his butt watching state and nodded, "So that explains how they got here, but what are they looking for?"

Maria walked up behind Ryo and hugged him, "Hiiiiiiii Ryo!" Ryo nearly leapt out of his skin and sighed.

"Hi Maria…"

"Did you guys watch the news today?" She asked, suddenly serious. The four men nodded and she smiled, "DID YOU SEE?" She squealed, "THEY"RE REAL!"

Once again the four men nodded and she smiled, J.J. who was looking through the book now looked up, "I think they're looking for Kagome…" He looked up and sweatdrops, just noticing Maria, "Oh…hi"

"Hey J.J." She said with a wave, "anywho, so you guys saw…isn't Sesshoumaru waaaaay hotter in real life?"

Ryo and Dee looked at each other, Berkley looked at Ryo and J.J. stared at Dee.

"Not as hott as my Ryo!" Dee said hugging Ryo who sighed and rubbed his temples.

Berkley glared at Dee, "No, I want him" He started reaching for Ryo's hand.

Dee glared and spun Ryo away, "Mine"

Ryo sighed again and thought, _I had to get the spinning chair for my desk, couldn't have gotten another wooden chair oh no, the spinning chair._

Berkley glared and reached again, Dee spun Ryo away again, "Mine!"

Maria saw this and smiles, sitting on Ryo's lap "WEEEEEEE!"

"..." Ryo sighed and looked at the ceiling, his dark brown eyes half closed, having been through this plenty of times. It got old quick. Dee blinked and looked at Diana, sweatdropping.

"Mine..." He muttered, crossing his arms, anime stress mark on his temple.

"Oh I know that Dee honey" She said with a smile, looking at him innocently, "I'm just having fun, and you need to stop being--"

The door to the police department burst open and Drake burst into the room, swinging a few papers around his head, "There's a bunch of loonies running around dressed as anime characters! And the boat they rode on just hit the docks!"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru, there are too many humans for you to kill here!" Inuyasha growled, trying to get his older brother away from the boat quickly.

"I cannot take this smell for much longer, you idiot half breed! They must die!" Growls, still holding the cloth over his mouth, having nearly passed out three times on the boat from seasickness combined with the smell of the humans. Jaken was freaking out ordering people to get his master water, and was just laughed at. Shippo has been hugged more times than he could count on his paws, and Sango kept a careful watch on Miroku, getting groped for her efforts by a Miroku look alike. By the time they got off the boat, Sesshoumaru was gawked at and talked/giggled/flirted to by nearly every girl on the boat (and a couple of guys) Jaken was kicked four times, Shippo was tired of getting hugged, Inuyasha was ready to kill the next person who touched his ears, Sango's hand stung because she'd slapped so many Mirokus, Miroku's face hurt because he'd been slapped by a lot of girls and Rin was tired of people giggling pointing and swooning over how cute she was.

The eight of them walked off the boat and were met by the twenty seventh precinct police officers, Dee, Ryo, J.J. and Berkley right up front, all four of them had their arms crossed except for Ryo, who looked each of the characters in the eyes and nodding. "Thats them."

Dee looked at his partner/lover and sweatdropped, "How do you know."

Ryo sighs, pointing each one out, "Inuyasha has no ears hidden by his hair, if it were a costume, the forelocks would cover his real ears, and the ones on top of his head are moving independently. Sango's hiraikotsu is measured to be about a foot taller than her in the manga, and the strap is supposed to be made from a heavy-duty leather I believe, it's got the marks of battle and looks like bone, which it is. Miroku's staff is real gold at the top, while the wooden part is made from incredibly pressurized wood, the stressmarks on the wood shows the pressure. Shippo's tail, paws, eyes, and pointed ears have nothing to hold them on, or disguise them, open your mouth Shippo."

"But why?"

"Please"

Shippo nodded and opened his mouth wide, his little fangs glittering in the light, "Shippo's fangs are real, and, do you mind if I touch your tooth?" Shippo shakes his head, and Ryo put one finger on the point of one of Shippo's teeth, pulling his finger away and showing the others, "Fake teeth wouldn't be this sharp, it's sharp enough that with just a light touch I cut open my finger. Now onto Sesshoumaru-"

"You're not touching my mouth human!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

Ryo just looked at him, "enough said...Rin's old clothing cant be completely remade with our modern cloth, she's got the rough feet of a child brought up without shoes, Jaken...uh...you just cant fake something that..."

Dee looked at Ryo, "Ugly, disfiguring, disgusting?"

Ryo blinked, "I was gonna say unique..."

Each time the Americans spoke to one another, the gang exchanged looks and then looked at Ryo, who was the only one speaking the language they knew, Ryo looked back them and sighed, "Come with me to my home, We will speak there."

Dee blinked, "Where ya going? down to the station?"

"No, I'm gonna talk to him at home."

"I wanna come, can I-"

"DEE YOU HAVE PAPERWORK WITH ME, 'MEMBER?" J.J. screeched happily.

"Aw hell..."


	3. At Ryo's Place

First of all, thanks for your support guys, and it helps me a lot, I may not know any of you personally (cept you steph), but I need all the cheerfulness I can get, my mom went into the hospital a couple days ago so I've been worried sick about her…anyway, thanks mates, I love you all!

Walking into Ryo's apartment the eight feudal visitors froze, all except for Inuyasha who walked right in and sat on a chair, Rin ran it and looked around curiously, squealing and running to hide behind Sesshoumaru when a loud shout was heard, that's when Ryo finally looked around…Dee was gone.

"YOU BIG DUMMY, GET OUT OF RYO'S ROOM!"

"ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL FILLING YOUR TINY BRAIN?"

"I'M GLAD I DIDN'T GO TODAY!"

Ryo sighed and shook his head, throwing up his hands, "I give up, it's pointless!" the companions looked at him, confused. Sesshoumaru walked over to the phone and brought it to his nose, sniffing it curiously, and sticking out his tongue to taste it, Ryo walked over and sighed, pulling the phone away from Sesshoumaru before he could lick it, "not food" he said, setting it back down, Sesshoumaru immediately picked up the receiver and held it in a weird position, hearing the tone in the ear piece, he poked a number to see if it would stop and a scarily cheery voice came on the other end, "This is the operator, how may I be of service?" Sesshou threw the phone down and growled.

"What is this trickery?" He growled angrily, grabbing Ryo by the collar.

"Sesshoumaru, put him down, without him we have no idea where to go! We don't even speak the language the gaijin people around here do…" Miroku said boldly, putting his staff on Sesshoumaru's arm. The demon lord turned toward Miroku angrily.

"Take your useless staff away from me human!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin said in her little voice, "Maybe the monk is right…that man is the only reason we made it through this giant village without getting surrounded by the guards again…"

Sesshoumaru looked from Rin to Ryo and let the man go, "Fine…" Growls at Ryo and sits on a stool…it made him feel higher and more important than everyone else.

Miroku looked at Ryo and whispered, "So how are you with girls around here?"

"eh? I wouldn't know…"

"What do you mean?" Miroku looked a little confused until this next scene, which cleared everything right up.

Bikky ran into the room and hopped on Ryo's lap, "Dee is tryin to make himself room on your bed" He said in a loud tattletale voice.

Dee came in a minute later, covered in feathers from one of Bikky's pillow, angrily approaching Bikky in a manner that told everyone in the room he wanted to rip the child's head off.

Ryo stood up and set Bikky down, pushing him behind his legs, Dee growled, "Lemme at 'im he deserves a good beating, that kids getting on everyone of my nerves!"

Bikky stuck his tongue out at the rampaging detective and smirked.

Ryo sighed, "Stop it Dee! He's just a kid!"

Dee made a whiny face, "But I wanna sleep in your bed! And every time I try that little brat beats me over the head with a pillow!"

"That's cuz you're a pervert!" Bikky said, poking his head out from behind Ryo's legs, then hiding again.

Dee gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Little brat."

"Big dummy!"

Ryo sighed, shaking his head and letting them go for a minute before shutting them up and getting ready to turn around and explain to the baffled feudal group why this was no big deal when Dee caught his arm, pulled him back and got face to face with him, "I get to sleep with you in your bed tonight right Ryo?"

"well if I don't let you you'll just sneak in when I'm asleep" Ryo said sighing a bit, his eyes going wide when Dee's lips connected with his, the arm Dee still held going limp, eyes closing a little.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Inuyasha, even Kirara's eyes went huge, Miroku looked like he was going to be sick, so to ease the sickness he felt he groped Sango's butt, Sango then turned around and smacked him across the face, snapping Ryo and Dee out of their kiss. Dee smirked a bit and walked out of the room, leaving Ryo blushing and trying to explain in Japanese what just went on.

The eight companions looked at each other, looked at Ryo and said in unison "gaijin"

Ryo blinked and blushed a little bit, "heh…Gaijin…hai I know"

Gaijin-strange people


	4. I am internetless!

Ok guys its me, the elusive SevenDeadlySins(call me Amanda ⌐.⌐) Anywho, I'm trying to figure out when I'm gonna get my internet back, I have the chapters ready to add but I cant do it from the school computer from which I'm typing. It's saved at home on my PC so I cant get to it. I'll update as soon as possible!


	5. Gettin' dressed up today!

Ryo paced back and forth along the back wall in his living room trying to sort everything he was told out, "So, thus far you've gone from Tokyo, Japan all the way across the ocean to New York on a boa-"

Inuyasha, who was currently sitting Indian-style with his sword perched by his feet, interrupted him, "What's a…New York?"

Dee, who sat behind the group, amused, pressed a fist to the hanyou's head, "it's a place dofus"

"Dee…" Ryo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, eyes showing exasperation, "its hard enough to explain everything to them without you acting up"

"Yeah, you big dummy!" Bikky said, cutting in, sticking his tongue out at Dee.

"You too, Bikky" Ryo sighed, watching as Bikky quieted down, going back to the group, two seconds looking away and here's what happened, Kirara got poked with the staff of head by Jaken and flipped around, turning into her large form and trying to get at him, being prevented by Sesshoumaru who had his Tojiken out, pointed at the cat demon, Sango had her Hiraikotsu gripped tightly in one hand, Miroku held his staff before him, eyes narrowed, Inuyasha was up and growling, one clawed hand on the hilt of the sword, and Shippo was hiding behind Ryo. "what the…hey don't throw that!" He winced at the sound of glass breaking.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET RYO SPEAK!" Bikky roared, standing on the back of the couch, his fists clenched at his sides, he glanced at Ryo as everything went quiet, "can you tell them what I say?" Ryo just blinked and nodded and Bikky began, jumping in front of the group where Ryo was, "My name is Bikky…"

Ryo blinked and translated quickly, "_Watashi wa Bikky Desu"_

Bikky smiled and pointed at each one of them, explaining that they were acting younger than he was, which, at the moment, "10 ¾!" He finished and sat cross-legged, giving the taiyoukai (sesshoumaru) a cross-eyed look, for which he got a growl.

Anywho, back to Ryo who was pacing, thinking and rubbing the back of his head, speaking Japanese for the group, "We need to find you a way back to Japan…but until then we need you guys to get disguises." He looked them all over and snapped his fingers, grabbing Inuyasha first and dragging him off to the other room to search for clothes that would fit him.

The door to the front room opened and the thirteen year old light blue haired girl walked in, stopping and blinking, "Bikky…who're the weirdos?"

He walked over to her, "Ryo says they're comic book characters that are real."

"Cool!" She ran up to Sango and poked the Hiraikotsu "Wow so cool!" Sango just looked at her, confused.

"They only know Japanese apparently…old Japanese" Bikky explained, glancing over as Ryo pushed Inuyasha back out, he was decked out in a pair of black jeans (tight Squee!) and a loose fitting white button up shirt, tucked into the pants and unbuttoned half-way down, he wore a black bandanna on his head to hide his ears, his hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Inuyasha was holding a pair of dark sunglasses in one of his hands, for public places, gold eyes aren't exactly normal.

Ryo smiled, "Next?"

Carol raised her hand and jumped in the air "Oh! Oh! I can help with the pretty girl, I know this girl who's mom is the same size as her I bet, lemme go get some clothes for her, I wanna help pleeeeeeaaaaaseeeeeeee"

He blinked and nodded, "ok"

"I can disguise myself!" Shippo announced, slipping a leaf onto his head and in a puff of smoke turned into a boy about Carol's age, short rusty brown hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, a baseball cap backwards on his head, with the Yankees symbol on it, "I saw a guy on the floaty thing wearing one" he explained when Ryo asked how he knew who the Yankees were. He tapped the white sneakers on the floor, "these too"

"Ok…what about Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ryo looked him up and down, judging who's clothes would fit him better. "Cant really tell with that baggy yukata." He mumbled, Sesshoumaru blinked.

"I am not removing my Yukata for the likes of you, a useless human!" he growled (Drool he's just..nice to look at!).

"This 'useless human' is your only hope for survival in this world oh great one." Ryo said sarcastically, "Come on or I'll dress you as a woman!"

Sesshoumaru followed quickly, mumbling under his breath, the words, "Poison…human…and die" audible to the other feudal characters.

He came out ten minutes later in black gym shoes, tight blue jeans, flared slightly at the bottom, tight at the butt (ok, confession, guys with nice butts catch my attention, I'm sorry -;; ), covering his muscular chest was a white shirt and a black button up shirt, hanging, unbuttoned on his body, _his_ hair was braided and tied with a black hair ribbon. He also had dark glasses in hands. (aw hell…that's gotta be hot, gah! Sorry fangirl moments!)

Miroku was next, he was the hardest to dress being smaller than the rest of them, but still muscular in the chest area, and they had to figure out what would go with the covering and prayer beads over his right hand. After a bit of argument Ryo and Dee decided to consult the master in these sorts of matters.

"Hey…whats up? Uh…Well…we have a friend who dresses in clothes from a long…LONG time ago and he needs clothes that would be good for him, but he's got this thing over his hand he's not allowed to take off and it's purple…we cant find clothes that'll match…………..shopping? Oh god no please!…oh good you can do it without seeing the covering?…..it's kinda dark but light at the same time…….you do! Great! See you in a couple minutes!" Ryo hung up the phone and Dee gritted his teeth.

"Did ya have to go call _her?_ Of all the people you chose her!"

"She is really good in these matters Dee."

"Yeah, but…damnitall!"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be distracted by others in the apartment this time, Dee, Diana has an eye for guys like that ya know."

"I'm BACK!" Carol ran into the room carrying a bag almost the size of her small body, "Got a bunch of stuff that her mom said might fit her, lets go!" She grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her into Ryo's room, shutting and locking the door. Silence. The sound of smacking. And Miroku was forced out of the room with a handprint on his face…again.

After twenty minutes of trying on clothes and make-up, Carol walked out smiling, "we got a winner!" Sango walked out behind her in a knee length black skirt, high heels, and a dark blue tank top, she had light pink lipstick and light blush and eyeshadow on. Hiraikotsu, as always, in her hand. Carol had helped her with her hair, French braiding it and tying it with Sango's bow. Her legs and underarms were smooth, she'd had to put lotion on her legs before Carol would let her out. The boy's mouths hung open, eyes huge, all except for Sesshoumaru who looked her over and shrugged. Sango went and sat on the couch, absently fiddling with the earrings she had in (small silver hoops with small rubies hanging off).

"Last but not least, Miroku…where is-"

"Where is he? I've got he perfect outfit!" Diana walked in, loaded down with shopping bags, at the looks she got she smiled sheepishly, "what? I couldn't resist getting a couple things for myself."

Dee sweatdropped, "a…couple?"

She dropped five bags on the floor, keeping two in her hand, "Those are mine, these" she held up the bags, "are for the guy you told me about, now" She handed them over to Ryo and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and pulled Miroku into his room.

After a while he was pushed back out, he wore a purple shirt (matching his prayer beads and covering) black overshirt and black jeans, on his feet were black gym shoes with purple on the lining, his hair was out of the ponytail he'd always kept it in, brushed and clean.

"Hope you don't mind, Ryo, I used your brush."

He shook his head and smiled.

That night the group watched and recited as Ryo taught them English, they all caught on quickly and by the morning they could speak, broken, but lucid English.

Diana stretched and went to the door, "Better get them ready for a day in town tomorrow!"

I'm back…didja miss me…'course you did Riiiiiight? Anywho, I'm back for now, hopefully for a long time, I'll update when I can but here ya go for now


	6. Welcome to new york!

The next day the group ventured out into the huge city, each amazed by something different, the fuedal friends fiddled absently with the clothes they were wearing, obviously annoyed at the fit and feeling of each garment on their bodies, Miroku though loved the way that sango looked in her outfit, she caught him snatching glances at her. "love the shirt I swear thats what I was looking at!" he'd said multiple times, though he knew she knew perfectly (or pervertedly) well what he was oogling at.  
Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance at all the human females and...to his disgust...males were looking at him. Twice already Dee, Ryo, Miroku and the rest of the gang had to hold his arms at his sides to keep him from killing someone who bumped him, they'd only been out twenty minutes. "How much longer do I have to take this disgusting village?" Sesshoumaru asked when they'd stopped to eat something.  
"At least until we find Kagome" The Houshi said looking around happily at the restaraunt they were in...Dee decided it would be fun to take the fuedal gang to the famous Hooters restaraunt.  
"Keep your eyes in your head and stop drooling all over the table Houshi!" Sango snapped smacking him upside the back of his head.  
Miroku winced and smirked, "Maybe you should try to get a job here Sango-chan!" THWAP "No! I shall never 'work' in such a place that shows off what should be bound"  
"I was just suggesting that maybe-" THWAP "-nevermind" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had identical annoyed faces, the waitresses were checking them out on a constant basis, they'd each been asked out five times in as many minutes and both already had obsessed fangirl type people, one of which already blew her paycheck trying to give Sesshoumaru gifts and then maxed out her credit card and her father's.  
Inuyasha glared at each waitress and huffed when Diana adjusted his hat to better cover the twin dog ears atop his head, which were starting to ache from the enclosed space. Dee helped shippo look through the menu, pointing out some good foods, praying this would pull off without a hitch, if it didnt he might have to take off work tomorrow and the boss wouldn't be too happy...not like he ever was happy with Dee.

Kagome and her friends had decided the perfect vacation was as far away from japan as they could afford, and that was, they all agreed, the great american state of new york, Kagome thought this time, she would get away from Inuyasha for a whole month, "I cant wait till we land!" she squeeled, looking out the window at the great city below.  
"I know" her friends agreed, "We'll get off and go for a burger"

"NO!" The Taiyoukai had snapped, his eyes turning crimson under the dark sunglasses, "I SHALL NOT BE DEGRADED TO 'WORK' THAT IS WHAT HUMANS ARE AROUND FOR"  
Diana fumed, "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING YOU USLESS MUTT"  
That sent him off farther, he growled and clenched his fists, mist beginning to seep from his claws, "No Lord Sesshoumaru, they are the only ones who know how to get around this godforgotten place!" the tiny demon ran around in circles.  
"Listen to the little toad" Dee agreed, watching the ugly thing run, "He's smart"  
"NEVER"  
"Damnit Sesshoumaru cant you set aside your hate for one GOD DAMNED WEEK!" Inuyasha growled flexing his claws.  
"Quiet half breed!" Sesshoumaru turned on his brother, growling, his face beginning to elongate.  
Inuyasha watched and froze, "Fine...We'll fight, but when we're back home, for now...truce...please" he watched his brother wearily, eyes dulled slightly.  
"What! with you"  
"Yes! Lets do Father this one favor"  
At the mention of their father Sesshoumaru paused, "Fine, but only because I wish to become better than he was and that would include not fighting with you...for now."

"Kagome, isnt that your boyfriend?" One of Kagome's friends asked suddenly as the news brought up the story of the gang again.  
She looked over and blinked, eyes getting wide, "---the hell?" The plane landed and Kagome fumed, the jewel around her neck glittering, "Those idiots!" 


End file.
